In the past few decades, mobile devices have become ubiquitous. Many people will not leave home without one, and such devices are constantly visible in society. Ever-present mobile devices and the manner in which they are decorated and carried have become a way to express individuality, similar to clothing and fashion accessories. However, unlike clothing, cases for mobile devices are typically unchanged for months or years at a time due to their cost. Because of the expense of a case, people continue to use damaged mobile device cases rather than replace them, reducing the protection offered to their mobile device by their case. In addition, mobile devices themselves become obsolete quickly and must be replaced typically at a high cost. Rarely, do old mobile device cases fit the new mobile device, necessitating replacement of the mobile device case when the mobile device is replaced. The typical consumer does not have the resources to swap his or her mobile device case regularly or is unwilling to do so. The result may be less protection for their mobile device, such as when a damaged case is used. Or, the expense may limit the ability of the user to fully express his or her fashion or taste through their mobile device case.
Even if an individual were to purchase a variety of expensive cases for a mobile device, disposing of such cases after the individual is done with them poses a problem for environmentally sensitive users. Cases are typically made of materials that are difficult to recycle. In addition, current cases typically require extensive, multi-step processes for manufacture, which increases costs and energy use. Consequently, purchasing a variety of cases for a mobile device is also a less than “green” option.